narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lila Hyūga
~Lila Hyūga ~ Lila Hyūga (うちはリラ, Hyūga Lila) Also Know as Crow is one of the members of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. She is the daughter Of Eiko Uchiha and Rinako Hyūga but was adopted by Mae Nii a single parent who was the 2 tails Jinchuuriki. The reason Lila was adopted was that Lila’s parents were murdered right in front of her which caused her so much pain she unlocked the Sharingan. ' 'Background ''' '''Lila was born after the 7th Hokage was chosen. After about 5 great years with her biological parents, her parents were murdered and Lila unlocked the Tenseigan. Lila was taken to her uncle's house that had her cousin Graham Ōtsutsuki living there. But after Lila’s Uncle killed himself both Lila and Graham were taken to an orphanage and were adopted. Lila was adopted by a blonde woman named Mae Nii who was a relative to Yugito Nii and also was the 2 tails Jinchuuriki. Two years after this, Mae transferred the two tails to Lila and from there on Lila was the Jinchuuriki of Matatabi the 2 tailed beasts. Matatabi liked Lila as her Jinchuuriki and they got along with each other they had fun making jokes and playing games when Lila was 7 years old. ' '''When Lila turned 11 years old she became a genin in the Village Hidden in the Clouds and was the strongest genin in her class. She was very good at taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Lila’s teachers were very surprised that she was that powerful and smart at only 11 years of age. On her first mission, she went to the Hidden leaf village to protect a boy who was named Nick Senju he was also a Jinchuuriki but he had the strongest tailed beast in him the Nine-tailed fox or also known as Kurama. After the mission was over Lila and Nick stayed in contact and became very good friends. When Lila was 12 years old she was above her class and her teacher sent a request to the Raikage that Lila become a Chunin and the Raikage agreed. So at 12 years old Lila was a Chunin and a strong one indeed. Lila went on a lot of missions as a Chunin everyone wanted her help. ' 'When Lila turned 14 she passed the tests to become a Jōnin. Lila was the top Jōnin in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The village praised Lila and all the kids that were about to become genin looked up to Lila. On one of her missions as a Jōnin, her hole team got killed except for her. Lila was very close to her team so when that terrible thing happened Lila unlocked her Tenseigan and was stronger than ever. But every time Lila was sad or did not want to talk to anyone in her village she called Nick Senju and he would help her through the pain. On another mission, Lila got teamed up with her friend Nick Senju and they would be going to the Village Hidden in the Sand to meet the Kazekage and help around the village. When they got to the village Lila saw a person she knew when they were kids it was her cousin Graham Ōtsutsuki. They all talked and Lila and Nick Discovered that Graham was the 7 tail Jinchuuriki. And Graham also had a dojutsu but his was the Utimate eyes like Nick Senju. Lila was shocked that her cousin was as strong as her. After years pass and Lila, Nick and Graham hung out as much as they could since they are all from different villages but all were born in Village Hidden in the Leaf. When Lila turned 23 she was asked by the 8th Raikage if she would take the mantle of Raikage And Lila accepted. The first thing Lila did was tell her best friends Nick and Graham and she found out that Nick Senju is the 9th Hokage and Graham Ōtsutsuki is the 9th Kazekage and also that Nick and Graham Have strong dojutsu’s and then she told them that her dojutsu is stronger it's the Tensei Rinne Sharingan they were shocked. ' 'A year passed and Lila met a guy named Kazushi Uzumaki he was a cousin of Nick’s and Lila and Kazushi started dating and after 3 years of dating Lila and Kazushi got married and had a son named Rēihana Uzumaki and Nick Senju was his godfather even though Nick had his own son which Lila was the godmother to. ' '''Personality Although serious a lot of the time, especially in regards to Her training, Lila is a very kind and caring person, who is usually quite happy. She is humble and doesn't like people who brag about themselves or their achievements. She did not make too many friends, but the ones she did make she held very close to her heart, and anyone who hurt them were sure to get their due from Lila. 'Appearance ' Lila is an average-height, fair-skinned woman. She has inherited the Hyūga's Tenseigan but for some reason, her Tenseigan was mixed with the Mangekyō Sharingan, she has black short hair. while her face's shape characteristics and body structure were inherited from her mother. She also bears the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She is a loyal shinobi and Raikage to Kumogakure but doesn't wear Kumogakure’s headband, as she believes that one's acts determine their loyalty to something and not a piece of metal. She is considered the strongest, graceful and elegant women in Kumogakure, a trait naturally inherited from her mother. 'Abilities ' Like those of her clan, Lila Has a natural talent for fire-related ninjutsu. Her ability to perform the ninjutsu well, coupled with her kenjutsu and innate battle prowess makes Lila a dangerous foe. Like Kakashi Hatake, she is strong physically and mentally, her taijutsu is amazing because she learned it from Gold Lee who is a relative of Rock Lee. ' 'Ninjutsu The early awakening of her Tenseigan proved useful in learning techniques, and the speed at which they were performed. This way she could spend what little time she had been practising her jutsu and learning it much quicker than one who had not awakened their Byakugan. Soon she would be known as the most efficient female ninjutsu and taijutsu user of her time. 'Dojutsu' Lila at a young age acquired the Tenseigan after being born. The Tenseigan helped Lila perfect her techniques and she learned them very quickly with the Tenseigan. Lila unlocked the Mangekyou-Tenseigan while she was on a mission as a Jōnin when her hole team got killed. When Lila became the 9th Raikage she unlocked a dojutsu only Lila 'Hyūga 'Has its called the Mangekyou-Tenseigan. LIla Uchiha.png|Lila Uchiha